It's You
by isfa.id
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat dari seorang Lee Donghae, xD


**It's You**

**D - O - N - G - H - A - E**

**Ini? Untuk Sugih Minah Hartika, xD**

**Tapi siapapun boleh baca ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

"Aku, Lee Donghae. Namja yang terlahir dengan jiwa seni yang kuat, hingga membuat aku rela pergi dari kampung halamanku, jauh dari keluargaku. Sedih? Tentu saja. Terlebih saat aku harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat aku cintai, Appa, bahkan sebelum dia melihat aku sukses seperti sekarang. Tapi aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi aku memiliki dia, dia yang selalu ada untukku. Meski kadang aku berpikir ini tidak masuk akal. Mengapa harus dia? Aku dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita. Tapi mengapa dia yang aku pilih untuk ku cintai? Dia!"

**.**

**.**

Langkah Donghae seakan tertatih. Sudah beberapa jam dia menempuh jalan yang cukup jauh. Entahlah, dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya dibanding menggunakan kendaraan mewahnya. Dia, dengan jeans hitam, kaos putih dibalut jaket berwarna coklat gelap, topi dan kacamata hitam yang menyamarkan identitasnya di hadapan orang lain tersebut kini menghentikan langkahnya kala dia telah berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Bangunan yang selalu dia kunjungi, bahkan lebih dari itu, bangunan yang dia tempati, bersamanya.

Kembali Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, melewati pintu kaca yang membawanya memasuki bangunan yang memang ingin dia datangi hari ini. Senyuman ramah sebagai ungkapan terima kasih dia layangkan untuk seorang pria tegap dengan seragam hitam khas seorang security yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia terus berjalan, melewati setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di dekatnya yang bahkan sepertinya tak mengenalinya, meskipun dia adalah seorang Lee Donghae, ya, Lee Donghae, yang tak perlu lagi dijelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Jemarinya menekan sebuah tombol saat dia dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu besi, di mana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak besar yang akan membawanya naik ke lantai yang dia inginkan dari apartement yang tengah dia singgahi sekarang.

Dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan angka-angka yang tertera di atas pintu besi tersebut, yang menunjukkan di lantai berapa lift itu berada, Donghae merogoh saku jinsnya. Sebuah benda kecil dari perak kini berada dalam genggamannya, terapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

'Tring.'

Pintu lift itupun terbuka, dengan beberapa orang yang berjalan keluar, dan berbalik Donghae yang mengisinya.

Angka 12 itupun menjadi tujuan jemari Donghae, hingga kini kotak berjalan itu membawanya menuju ke sana, ke sebuah lantai yang sudah hampir 3 bulan tak dijamahnya, dikarenakan pemiliknya selain dia tak berada di sana.

Kemurungan tergambar di wajah manisnya, kala mengingat ucapan orang tersebut 3 bulan yang lalu, "Hanya tiga bulan, aku akan segera menemuimu setelah itu."

Tapi ini terasa begitu lama baginya. Bosan. Tentu saja. Mereka bahkan selama ini tak pernah berpisah selama itu. Mungkin. Entahlah. Rahasia menyelimuti mereka.

'Tring.'

Kembali pintu lift itu terbuka dengan Donghae yang segera menapakan kakinya pada lantai berangka 12 tersebut.

Kaki letihnya kembali melangkah dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada tujuannya. Sebuah pintu coklat dengan angka 9 yang tertera di sebelah kiri dinding putih di sekitarnya.

Benda perak yang sedari tadi sembunyi di kantong celana jinsnya, kembali dia keluarkan.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang sedikit panjang dia memasukkan ujung benda perak tersebut pada lubang kecil yang berada di bawah knob pintu, menciptakan suara 'klik' saat kuncinya terbuka.

Kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, kakinya melangkah. Perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Matanya menjamah setiap sudut ruangan yang ada. Dengan sepatu berwarna biru yang telah dia ganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna kuning, dia memasuki ruangan tersebut lebih dalam. Hingga kini matanya menangkap buku tebal bersampul hitam yang berada di atas meja kaca di ruang tengah ruangan tersebut. Donghae tersenyum, salah satu hobi orang yang dia cintai.

Dia meraih buku tersebut, berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kecil dengan beberapa buku lain yang ada di dalamnya, "Tempatmu di sini," ucapnya lirih.

Tubuhnya terangkat setelah sebelumnya sempat berjongkok untuk merapikan buku-buku yang lain yang terlihat sedikit tak teratur di tempatnya. Hah, dia memang suka melakukan itu, sedari dulu.

Kini ujung matanya menangkap ruangan lain yang sepertinya perlu jamahan jemarinya.

'Crash.'

Suara air yang keluar dari kran itupun terdengar saat Donghae memutarnya. Busa-busa itupun kini terlihat setelah beberapa tetes cairan kental dia tumpahkan bercampur dengan air yang akan membersihkan setiap benda kotor di hadapannya.

Dengan tersenyum Donghae menyelesaikan tugasnya. Semua peralatan dapur itu kini berada pada tempatnya, rapi.

"Selesai," Donghae berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Lantai, meja, kursi, semuanya, merekapun tak lepas dari jamahan Donghae. Dengan sangat telaten Donghae membersihkan semuanya, semuanya harus terlihat indah hari ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama Donghae menjelajahi setiap sudut yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Keringat terlihat keluar dari pori-porinya, dengan jaketnya yang kini tersampir pada gantungan baju yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bahkan jins hitamnyapun telah berganti menjadi celana santai berwarna krem.

Tinggal sudut ini yang belum dia jamah, meski tadi sempat ia kunjungi saat mengganti jinsnya.

Dia merengut kini, dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan di pinggangnya. Lelah? Ya, tentu saja. Sudah berjam-jam dia membenahi setiap sudut ruangan, dan kini itupun belum selesai. Ditambah dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ruangan ini bahkan lebih tak berbentuk daripada yang lainnya.

Tapi mengeluh tak ada gunanya bukan?

Dengan segera Donghae meraih setiap kain yang membuat ruangan tersebut tampak tak nyaman. Baju, celana, selimut, entah apapun itu, bahkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dia kumpulkan, untuk kemudian dia biarkan keranjang yang dia bawa menelan mereka.

Dia mendorong keranjang yang telah terisi penuh dengan kain-kain kotor tersebut di sudut ruangan, sementara kardus coklat yang berisi sesuatu yang semua orang menyebutnya sampah itu dia keluarkan dan dia letakkan pada sisi pintu untuk selanjutnya dia akan memintanya untuk membuangnya.

Kini, hanya tinggal benda berbentuk persegi besar yang perlu ia benahi.

Dengan bermodalkan sprai, sarung bantal dan juga selimut baru dan juga bersih yang dia dapat dari lemari kokoh yang berada di belakangnya kini ranjang itupun terlihat indah, sangat bahkan.

'Bruk.'

Donghaepun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tersebut, nyaman, itulah yang dia rasakan. Tentu saja, tubuhnya yang terasa penat dan letih harus segera dia istirahatkan.

Matanya terpejam, indah. Dan itu membuat kadar manis di wajahnya bertambah, meski terselip rasa letih di dalamnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, mata itu kini kembali terbuka saat dia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu depan.

"Aku pulang!"

Tubuh Donghae segera bangkit, rasa lelah itu telah terkubur, menghilang bersama sebuah rona bahagia saat dia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan, teramat sangat.

Berlari, itulah yang Donghae lakukan kini. Hingga kini langkahnya terhenti.

Dia terdiam, menatap sosok yang berada di depannya. Rambut hitam yang kini mulai memanjang itu menarik perhatiannya, termasuk wajah yang kini tampak begitu cerah meski kepenatan dapat Donghae lihat di matanya.

Perlahan, Donghae melangkah mendekatinya. Menyentuhkan jemarinya pada kulit putih tangannya yang terasa hangat. Matanya berputar meratapi semua sudut wajah namja tampan itu, namja tampan yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. "Kau pulang!"

Teriakan lemah itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae dengan kepala yang kini bersandar pada dada bidang sang namja, orang yang ia sangat cintai.

Sementara sang namja tersebut membalas pelukan itu dengan pelan dan hangat, mengusap punggungnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya, seraya membisikkan sebuah kata yang membuahkan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah Donghae.

Dia, bahagia, selalu, bila bersamanya.

**F.I.N**

**Oke, ini tak jelas memang dan juga pendek. Suka? Tidak? Maaf. xD**

**.**

**.**

**Dan izinkan saya berbicara sedikit(?)  
**

**Apapun ini, terserah tanggapan kalian yang membacanya.**

**Saya senang akan adanya yang tahu dengan 'keberadaan' FF saya, dan saya bahkan tak mengeluhkan untuk kalian semua yang tidak memberikan comment di dalamnya. Tapi saya hanya minta jangan seenaknya mengambil karya saya dan menjadikannya karya kalian.**

**Oke, saya tak tahu darimana FF itu didapat, dari FB, Blog, atau mungkin dari FFn. Tapi yang jelas, darimanapun itu ditemukan, tetap tak berhak 'diambilalih'. Terlebih semua FF yang saya buat adalah untuk 'KiHae saya' dan saya tak rela itu diubah menjadi pair siapapun, terlebih tanpa sepengetahuan saya. Dengan memintapun belum tentu saya berikan.**

**Mohon kerja samanya.**

**Dan ini juga berlaku untuk semua FF saya, meskipun itu bukan KiHae, xD**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
